


Please Listen to the Damn Seven Year Old, They Know What They're Talking About

by BecMcc



Series: Two Seraphs and a Kid [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Kid Fic, Late Night Writing, M/M, Purple Prose AU, child swearing, mentions of child ponrography at the end, that is fortunately burned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecMcc/pseuds/BecMcc
Summary: Sorey and Mikleo figure that there might be some perks to bringing a child to a lecture hall. Though they probably should do something about their language.





	

Mikleo had always hated sitting in on lectures by old stuffy professors that insist that him and Sorey were just friends or even brothers. They’d even have the gall to suggest that Rose and Alisha didn’t seem to be a thing either and that Sorey was in love with one of them. They ignored historical accounts by Princess Alisha and Shepherd Rose even worse they seem to forget his statement he wrote 200 years after Sorey fell asleep that blatantly said that he and Sorey were lovers and was the first thing anyone had read in all of his books existed. It was this bullshit that had Mikleo teaching at universities for a time, even if he did occasionally plug in an advertisement for his book. Even then there are professors who would still ignore him on the matter. As always when the professor teaching said “They were good friends” Mikleo would slam his head on the desk.

“Papa?” He heard a small voice say. He turned his head to his and Sorey’s very obviously adopted child sitting on Sorey’s lap looking distressed.

_‘Perfect, now this guy is technically spewing lies to our very impressionable child.’_ He thought.

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” He assured by putting his hand on his back. “Kay will fall asleep and forget this soon enough.” However their child did not fall asleep, but Kay kept listening and looked more distressed as the lecture continued.

“You call that asleep?” Mikleo whispered.

“Maybe we should get out of here.” Sorey whispered back.

“That’s not fucking true!” Kay shouted at the professor.

“Kay! Language!” Mikleo scolded.

“Where did you learn that word?!” Sorey also scolded. The outbursts got some coos and snickers from the students. The professor adjusted his glasses and looked at the child.

“Excuse me I’m an expert on the subject of Shepherd Sorey that’s done years of research on the matter.” Said the professor.

“But Sorey and Mikleo are my daddies!” The child asserted.

“Yes we are in fact Former Shepherd Sorey and Seraph Mikleo. … Surprise we have a child now.” Said Mikleo.

“Papa and Daddy are not brothers or just friends they’re my daddies and they love each other very much! They hug and kiss each other, they snuggle and say ‘I love you’ a bunch, and they do naughty stuff that they say I’m not supposed to learn about until I’m older like when I hit … pew-bert-y.” Several students burst out laughing at the last statement while Mikleo face palmed with both hands and slumped back into the chair, nearly slipping off of it. “Plus Papa wrote a thing saying that he loves daddy when he fell asleep saying that he was never in love with Rose or Alisha but that they were a couple even back then!” The child rambled on and on about their parents when Sorey leaned in towards Mikleo.

“Hey, don’t get too down, it ended up being one of these better lectures that we listened in on.” Sorey whispered to Mikleo.

“And and Zavied said that they tend to have eye sex a lot though I don’t know how you can do naughty stuff with your eyes.” Kay continued to an increasingly amused lecture hall.

“We agreed to never let Zavied back into our house didn’t we?” Sorey whispered.

“I’m pretty sure we established this after the ‘blue sparkly poo’ argument when he taught our child a certain S-word.” Mikleo whispered back. Needless to say shortly after they got kicked out of the lecture hall and writers took to writing in history books that yes, Sorey and Mikleo have always been a couple and their kid has confirmed this several times over in their lifetime (before arguing over the kid’s gender then discussing quantum physics and time travel for some reason). While others would write trashy prose about the couple and their child on a rather wide spectrum from adorable to very squicky. Some of which managed to have their whole stock bought up by the two seraphs and subsequently burned when asked about this years later Mikleo only had this to say;

“While the depiction of Kay as an angel in the lecture hall as well as some other interpretations and some … admittingly creative origin stories about Kay are harmless the ones we burned ended up … grossly sexualizing our child and we were worried that if we didn’t do something some creep might harass and touch them inappropriately without their consent. And we didn’t want our child to turn into a sexual icon before adulthood or at the bare minimum seventeen.”

Needless to say that little interview didn’t stop anyone from writing smut about their child before they were seventeen and so the seraph couple would continue to buy up stock and burn it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... This is somewhat of a sequel to a comic I did for Sormik week over a month ago as well as something I wanted to write for the Purple Prose AU. And the Reason why Mikleo would have the minimum age be seventeen is because well Sorey was seventeen when he and Mikleo went on their journey and prose like "In the Arms of a Shepherd" is technically about a seventeen and eighteen year old.  
> As for the child well as Tales Series rule dictates if you're the kid of a main protagonist then you're gonna end up time traveling, I think that this could also apply to adopted children since Loni was technically adopted by Stahn and Rutee. Though that's a completely different story for another time.


End file.
